


Love Like You

by JoiningJoice



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Fingerfucking, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, i mean it's Seishiro we're talking about
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: - Perchè? - Domanda. È solo un sussurro, ma Seishiro lo sente e si ferma. Sta ancora sostenendolo. Subaru non si è mai sentito più vulnerabile, più piccolo e insignificante – e allo stesso tempo, l'attenzione estrema che Seishiro sta rivolgendogli lo fa sentire come fosse il sole di un piccolo microcosmo, contenuto in quella stanza troppo piccola e troppo calda.- Perchè ti amo, Subaru. - Mormora lui; la stretta di Subaru si fa più forte, il suo tremore scompare. - Non ho bisogno di un'altra ragione. -





	

Ecco la differenza.   
La sensazione che ci sia qualcosa di estraneo nella figura di Seishiro non è nuova a Subaru; in genere la ignora, perchè dura pochi istanti, insignificanti se confrontati con tutto il tempo trascorso assieme in cui Seishiro Sakurazuka non è che un uomo ordinario, forse solo un po' troppo estroverso e diretto nei modi di fare.   
Ma nel momento in cui la porta della stanza si chiude, Subaru sente la differenza a cui è tanto abituato farsi presente e palpabile nell'ambiente. È tutto più freddo, improvvisamente – più cupo e soffocante. Ed è una sensazione insolita: è già stato molte volte in casa di Seishiro, anche nella sua camera da letto. Mai prima di allora, però, Seishiro si era chiuso la porta alle spalle e l'aveva fissato con quello sguardo intenso senza precedenti; mai prima di allora Subaru aveva lasciato intendere di desiderare timidamente di più.   
Mai prima di quella sera.

\- Dovresti metterti comodo. - Mormora Seishiro. A Subaru piacerebbe poter dire che la paura scompare nell'istante in cui si rivolge a lui con quel tono gentile, ma non è così; e forse non dipende neanche dall'aura di Seishiro, quanto dall'inquietudine che lo scuote. Si è praticamente portato una mano al cuore nell'istante in cui lui ha parlato, e ora riprende il respiro sotto il suo sguardo confuso.   
\- Grazie. - Risponde. È la prima parola che riesca a formulare, ma a ben pensarci non è sicuro di cosa esattamente debba essere grato. Smette di pensarci nell'istante in cui si rende conto che Seishiro gli si è avvicinato, silenzioso in maniera innaturale. Posa una mano sul suo volto, carezzando una guancia con le nocche di indice e medio; Subaru chiude gli occhi per un momento soltanto, indugiando in quel tocco.   
\- Sono io che devo ringraziare te. - La voce di Seishiro è più bassa del solito, e Subaru dimentica del tutto di dover trovare la cosa inquietante. È un cambiamento piacevole, ora; qualunque cosa sia, lo fa sentire caldo dentro. - Mi hai reso l'uomo più felice della terra con un semplice sì. -   
Subaru apre gli occhi sorpreso, fissandolo; per un istante apre le labbra e prova a convogliare la sua sorpresa nel nome di Seishiro – ma il suo tentativo muore sul nascere, soffocato dal bacio che l'uomo preme contro le sue labbra rigide e chiuse.   
Improvvisamente Subaru è tremendamente consapevole di ciò che sta accadendo – delle mani di Seishiro che catturano i suoi polsi e lo spingono contro al muro, della gamba che tiene ferme le sue e preme senza vergogna sul suo bacino – ma più di ogni altra cosa è consapevole della maniera in cui apre le labbra in un tentativo di non soffocare e Seishiro approfitta di quel movimento per far scivolare la lingua dentro alla sua bocca. È la prima volta che qualcuno fa qualcosa del genere al suo corpo; il primo bacio, e le prime mani possessive – la prima ondata di desiderio carnale che qualcuno gli rivolge, e per quanto la paura si faccia sentire è sinceramente grato che sia con qualcuno di bello e dolce come Seishiro.   
È per questo motivo che non protesta dell'irruenza del più grande, e dopo qualche istante si adegua – mugolando in un tentativo di farsi comprendere senza smettere di baciare Seishiro, senza smettere di ricambiare il suo bacio a tentativi sconnessi di comprendere il da farsi. La sua lingua incontra quella di Seishiro e vi scivola contro ancora e ancora, finché anche il suo fiato viene meno e Subaru si ritrova ad annaspare assieme a lui, la fronte già sudata contro la sua. La presa sui suoi polsi viene meno e Subaru abbassa le braccia, sollevando poi una mano a nascondere istintivamente il volto divenuto rosso. Sobbalza appena quando Seishiro posa le proprie labbra contro la pelle del guanto e lo fissa di sottecchi.   
\- Perchè mai ti copri, Subaru? - Domanda, il sorriso nascosto alla vista di Subaru percepibile nel suo tono. - Comprendo che sia difficile, ma non hai nulla di cui vergognarti. -   
Subaru annuisce mestamente, incerto sulle parole da utilizzare. China la mano con una lentezza che è esitazione, ma che Seishiro scambia forse per una provocazione; per questo motivo, non appena il viso paonazzo di Subaru è nuovamente a sua disposizione, riprende a baciarlo – posando le proprie labbra umide sul sulla sua mascella. Subaru emette un verso strozzato, tentato di correggere il suo errore prima di accorgersi che non è affatto un errore; Seishiro si sposta sul suo collo, lo bacia con esasperante lentezza e poi lo fissa, sorridendo.   
Da quella posizione il suo sorriso non sembra affatto dolce.   
– Perdonami per quello che sto per fare. - Avvisa; Subaru fa appena in tempo a domandarsi cosa stia per accadere quando le mani di Seishiro si posano suo suoi fianchi e da lì scendono, pesanti, verso le sue natiche; stringendo, sollevandolo da terra. Il primo istinto di Subaru è di sollevare le gambe e aggrapparsi all'appiglio più vicino - il corpo di Seishiro, incidentalmente. A giudicare dal sorriso che l'altro gli rivolge, è esattamente ciò che lui desidera; per cui allaccia le proprie gambe attorno ai fianchi di Seishiro mentre lui lo sostiene, gli getta le braccia al collo e posa la fronte nell'incavo della sua spalla per sottrarsi almeno in quel modo al suo sguardo intenso. Lo sente ridere, una risata fresca e dolce che scuote anche lui – e stringe le dita nella sua giacca, tremando piano. La risata si spegne lentamente; Subaru sente il naso di Seishiro carezzargli il collo, il suo fiato riscaldarlo in maniera piacevolmente scomoda.   
\- Perchè? - Domanda. È solo un sussurro, ma Seishiro lo sente e si ferma. Sta ancora sostenendolo. Subaru non si è mai sentito più vulnerabile, più piccolo e insignificante – e allo stesso tempo, l'attenzione estrema che Seishiro sta rivolgendogli lo fa sentire come fosse il sole di un piccolo microcosmo, contenuto in quella stanza troppo piccola e troppo calda.   
\- Perchè ti amo, Subaru. - Mormora lui; la stretta di Subaru si fa più forte, il suo tremore scompare. - Non ho bisogno di un'altra ragione. -   
Prima che Subaru possa rispondere Seishiro si scosta dal muro, tenendolo comunque a sé; c'è un attimo di disorientamento, poi Subaru sente la gravità tirarlo verso terra e la sua schiena posarsi contro il materasso. Abbandona la presa su Seishiro e lo lascia andare, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte per riabituarsi alla luce del lampadario che ora è esattamente sopra di lui – e non appena si abitua alla luce scorge il viso di Seishiro. Si è tolto gli occhiali, e a Subaru basta uno sguardo al comodino per notare che li ha cautamente poggiati vicino alla lampada – accanto ad un pacchetto di sigarette che a un secondo sguardo si rivela essere tutt'altra cosa, e a una lozione che subisce lo stesso trattamento. Non ha mai comprato dei preservativi né del lubrificante, ma ne conosce l'utilizzo e il pensiero basta per farlo arrossire nuovamente; Seishiro riporta l'attenzione su di sé nel momento in cui Subaru avverte le sue dita scivolargli sotto la maglia aderente. Sono fredde contro la sua pancia, abbastanza da farlo sobbalzare e sollevare sui gomiti. Seishiro è svelto a posargli una mano sul petto e abbassarlo nuovamente sdraiato.   
\- Tranquillo. - Sospira. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi, e Subaru è costretto dal timore ad abbassare lo sguardo. La maglia viene sollevata, e la sua pelle esposta.   
La prima volta che Seishiro lo bacia un brivido percorre la sua schiena per intero, e il suo bacino è scosso da un movimento involontario. Le labbra di Seishiro sono così vicine ai suoi pantaloni che Subaru non può fare a meno di sentirsi frustrato per l'occasione mancata – una frustrazione subito soffocata dalla vergogna bruciante che continua incessantemente a colorargli le guance, la stessa vergogna che fa sì che posi il proprio braccio sopra gli occhi per evitare di guardare Seishiro continuare.   
È un errore. La perdita momentanea di un senso non fa che intensificare gli altri, e Subaru sente il respiro regolare di Seishiro soffiare sulla sua pelle, raffreddando dove le sue mani e i suoi baci la rendono bollente. Sente le dita sollevare la maglia finché il tessuto non è raggruppato per intero sotto al suo mento e il suo petto è alla mercé delle labbra di Seishiro – e annaspa, spaventato, quando lui prende a succhiare su uno dei suoi capezzoli.   
\- Seishiro-san... -   
Balbetta il suo nome come fosse una richiesta d'aiuto, come non avesse bisogno di elaborare ulteriormente ciò di cui ha bisogno – tutte le voglie a cui non può dare un nome, per inesperienza o per timidezza. Ma lo balbetta anche con una nota che incoraggia Seishiro, che lo spinge a fare di più; Subaru scosta il braccio dagli occhi quando lui gli intima di liberarsi della maglia spingendola ancora più in su, e apre gli occhi confuso nel non sentirlo di nuovo su di sé.   
Seishiro Sakurazuka è inginocchiato sul letto, tra le sue gambe aperte, e sta slacciandosi la cravatta. Lo guarda ipnotizzato allentarne il nodo e poi scioglierlo, e segue il volo del pezzo di tessuto dalle sue mani fino al pavimento con un nodo alla gola. Quando torna a guardarlo, Seishiro sta sbottonando la propria camicia. Non la toglie, ma la lascia aperta – e il nodo alla gola di Subaru si fa sempre più grande ogni secondo che passa a fissare la perfezione quasi adonea del suo fisico. È tremendamente consapevole di quanto a confronto il suo corpo sia minuto, quasi femmineo; ma nell'istante in cui Seishiro si china nuovamente a toccarlo, le dita che afferrano i fianchi e lo attirano a sé mentre è ancora in ginocchio, ogni dubbio si fa più debole. Seishiro lo desidera: lo vede nel suo sguardo, lo legge nei suoi movimenti. È una sensazione estranea e piacevole. Si lascia guidare dalle sue mani, che lo plasmano e modellano come fosse un pezzo d'argilla fresco che Seishiro vuole trasformare in opera d'arte, rispondendo ai suoi stimoli con gemiti repressi sul nascere e poi liberati di fronte a un tocco più insistente, a una carezza più pesante. Seishiro lo solleva abbastanza da avere il bacino di Subaru contro il proprio, ed è a quel punto che il ragazzo inizia davvero a comprendere la portata di ciò che sta per accadere – e allo stesso tempo, realizza quanto ormai sia troppo coinvolto per assopire il proprio desiderio.   
\- Se vai avanti a morderti il labbro in quel modo finirai per farlo sanguinare. -   
La voce di Seishiro è un divertito rimprovero, e Subaru smette subito di tormentare coi denti il labbro inferiore. L'avrebbe fatto in ogni caso, perché l'istante successivo la mano di Seishiro sfiora il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni con troppa insistenza per essere confusa per un gesto accidentale, e Subaru emette un singulto strozzato a causa della piacevole frizione. Sulle labbra dell'uomo si palesa un sorriso soddisfatto.   
\- Vorrei tantissimo che mi parlassi, Subaru. - Lo incita. - Mi piace la tua voce, e non voglio approfittare di te. Per raggiungere il piacere, due amanti devono sapere collaborare. -   
Le parole "piacere" e "amanti" girano nella testa confusa di Subaru, tanto che balbetta la prima senza neanche rendersene conto. - Io però non ho idea di come... - Comincia. Seishiro intanto lo lascia andare, sormontandolo sul materasso, le mani posate contro le sue braccia.   
\- Quello è un problema che possiamo risolvere assieme. - Lo rassicura. - Ho bisogno solo che tu mi guidi. Conosci il tuo corpo abbastanza da farlo. -   
Dopodiché la mano destra abbandona il suo braccio e si posa sul suo petto, mozzandogli il respiro. A questo punto è troppo tardi per ammettere che, pur essendo un ragazzo, raramente pensa ai propri bisogni in campo sessuale; il lavoro e il dovere lo tengono quasi sempre troppo impegnato. Ma sa cosa gli piacerebbe, e alla fine ciò che Seishiro gli ha domandato è solo una conferma di star andando nella direzione giusta.   
\- Può toccarmi... più in basso? - Domanda, la voce strozzata. Seishiro esegue, carezzando il suo petto e scendendo fino alla pancia piatta, per poi fermarsi all'elastico dei pantaloni. Subaru fissa la sua mano in attesa, ansimando – il petto che si alza e si abbassa agitato da respiri irregolari - e quasi non si accorge della mano sinistra di Seishiro che afferra il suo mento e lo volta verso sé.   
\- Sei così dolce. - Mormora. Subaru chiude gli occhi e si solleva verso di lui, il cuore che affonda appena quando Seishiro chiude l'inutile spazio tra le loro labbra e lo bacia, rassicurante e caldo. Subaru sente l'odore della sua pelle, simile a quello di fiori essiccati; non comprende esattamente di che fiori si tratti, e la questione passa in secondo piano quando la mano destra di Seishiro scivola sotto l'elastico dei suoi pantaloni e quello delle mutande e lo tocca. Subaru non ha idea di quale sia l'istinto a cui dovrebbe dar retta per primo: mugola, il verso soffocato dalle labbra di Seishiro - e si sente tremare, ma il tremore è calmato appena dal braccio di Seishiro che circonda le sue spalle e lo tiene a sé. Il suo bacino ha uno scatto involontario verso l'alto, contro la sua mano – e anche ad occhi chiusi e con le labbra aperte e indifese contro le sue, Subaru avverte la soddisfazione di Seishiro nel suo farsi immediatamente più rigido, più impegnato. Le dita circondano il sesso di Subaru, avvolgendolo in una stretta morbida così piacevole da costringerlo a scostarsi da Seishiro per emettere versi irregolari di piacere. Quando il pollice sfiora la punta dell'erezione, tirando indietro la pelle del prepuzio, Subaru sente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime e porta una mano alla bocca per soffocare l'istinto di scoppiare a piangere.   
\- Era questo che volevi? - Chiede Seishiro. Subaru annuisce dopo un momento di confusione, perso nel dolce delirio di quella sensazione piacevole che lo investe a ondate ogni volta che la mano di Seishiro lo massaggia. Lui risponde posando le labbra contro il suo collo. - Che ragazzo diligente... -   
I suoi pantaloni scivolano in basso assieme alle mutande, e quando Subaru guarda in basso il suo membro è rigido e umido nella mano di Seishiro. Si morde nuovamente il labbro inferiore per soffocare i singulti, sussultando come una bambola a causa dei continui stimoli e dei baci prolungati con cui Seishiro sta decorando il suo collo e le sue clavicole. Senza rendersene conto inizia a sussurrare il nome di Seishiro in maniera sconnessa e ripetuta; il movimento della mano di Seishiro è intenso e rapido, abbastanza veloce da far sì che Subaru fatichi a pronunciare il suo nome per intero – lo balbetta, ricomincia ad aspirarlo con voce acuta. La necessità di sfregarsi contro la mano di Seishiro è così forte che quasi abbandona l'inibizione che di solito comanda le sue azioni e finisce col spingere il bacino in su, tentando di seguire il ritmo della mano dell'altro e fallendo ad ogni tentativo.   
E all'improvviso, rapido quanto ha cominciato, Seishiro si ferma. Subaru lo fissa con gli occhi umidi e il viso affondato nel cuscino, spaesato: il volto di Seishiro è congelato in un'espressione gelida, quasi fuori luogo. Lentamente, come stesse ponderando la propria decisione, abbandona il membro di Subaru e afferra la mano destra di Subaru, ancora guantata, con la propria. Per un istante Subaru teme voglia sfilargli i guanti ed è pronto a ribellarsi, preso dal panico – ma Seishiro accompagna solamente la sua mano verso il suo stesso membro nudo, e dopo un istante Subaru comprende cosa vuole che faccia. Guidato dalla mano di Seishiro, stringe lentamente sulla propria erezione esattamente come stava facendo lui poco prima; la sensazione non è neanche paragonabile, ma il fatto che Seishiro lo stia guardando in volto mentre si tocca lo eccita abbastanza da compensare quella mancanza.   
\- Subaru. - Lo chiama. Pronuncia spesso il suo nome, ma sempre con un'inflessione nuova nella voce. Stavolta è autoritario, ed è una novità. - Sai perchè sto facendo questo? -   
Subaru scuote la testa; lui si china, sorridendo.   
\- Perchè per quanto il tuo corpo sia mio, desidero possa esserlo anche la tua mente. - Spiega; un brivido che ha poco a che fare col piacere attraversa la schiena di Subaru. - Voglio che da oggi in poi, ogni volta che ti toccherai, il tuo corpo pensi a me e a questa notte. -   
Subaru sgrana gli occhi, incapace di mormorare alcunché; la mano di Seishiro guida la sua in un massaggio dapprima lento, poi sempre più rapido – e neanche per un istante Subaru smette di fissarlo in volto, il corpo scosso da spasmi che non manifesta in volto se non con labbra strette e lo sguardo pieno di lacrime frustrate. Sente l'orgasmo avvicinarsi, ma non riesce a chiudere gli occhi di fronte all'intensità di Seishiro – neppure quando viene, e il seme bianco sporca le sue dita guantate e le dita di Seishiro, che stringe la sua mano – neppure allora, soffocando l'umiliazione dietro quella briciola di orgoglio personale che di solito reprime. Così facendo può vedere l'espressione di Seishiro addolcirsi; solo quando abbandona la sua mano e si china a posargli un bacio in fronte Subaru si concede di chiudere gli occhi, e lacrime calde scorrono sulle sue guance, sulle labbra ora aperte che rilasciano gemiti di un piacere non del tutto sopito.   
\- Che pasticcio. - La voce di Seishiro gli giunge quasi lontana, soffocata dal sangue che pompa nelle sue orecchie. Dita umide sfiorano il suo labbro inferiore, e nell'aprire gli occhi Subaru comprende che sono le dita della mano destra di Seishiro. La stessa mano sporca del suo sperma. - Ti dispiace? -   
L'indice si sposta sulla sua lingua; Subaru attende un istante, indeciso, prima di chiudere piano le labbra attorno al dito indice di Seishiro e leccare il proprio orgasmo. Fa la stessa cosa con il medio e l'anulare, incapace di guardare Seishiro negli occhi per tutto il tempo – finché non ha finito di ripulire ciò che lui stesso ha sporcato, e finché Seishiro stesso non solleva il suo viso stanco e paonazzo. - Subaru... - Sussurra. Lo bacia piano, carezzando la sua guancia e scostando le ciocche di capelli sudati dal suo viso. Subaru sente il sapore del suo stesso seme mischiarsi a quello della saliva, ma lascia che Seishiro lo baci senza protestare nonostante l'estremo imbarazzo. Lo confonde. L'istante prima sembra non avere scrupoli per quanto riguarda l'uso del suo corpo, e quello dopo è nuovamente l'uomo dolce a cui è abituato – ma nonostante le emozioni altalenanti, Subaru è certo che non insisterebbe se anche a quel punto si tirasse indietro. Ed è esattamente la ragione per cui non lo fa.   
Solleva una mano e per la prima volta in vita sua la passa tra i capelli di Seishiro. Sono morbidi e folti, sudati alla base del collo. Subaru carezza il suo scalpo con dita esitanti mentre risponde debolmente a baci che sembrano volerlo inghiottire per intero; solo dopo quello che sembra un tempo infinito osa abbandonare quella presa e abbassare le proprie mani sul petto di Seishiro. Lui si prende una pausa dai baci e lo fissa, incuriosito da quello spirito d'iniziativa; Subaru si fa avanti e posa il viso contro i suoi pettorali, chiudendo gli occhi e baciando la pelle di Seishiro con venerante lentezza. Un tremore continuo lo scuote, indicatore fisico della paura che comanda i suoi sensi – paura di sbagliare, paura di non essere abbastanza bravo per soddisfare Seishiro. La sensazione estatica dell'orgasmo non l'ha ancora del tutto abbandonato, inoltre, e quando Seishiro posa una mano alla base della sua schiena e carezza verso l'alto Subaru perde ogni capacità di pensare razionalmente; involontariamente lo spinge in avanti, sul materasso – e si sdraia su di lui, fissandolo con sguardo terrorizzato. L'eccitazione non accenna a minuire: al contrario, sente il suo membro già rigido in maniera dolorosamente imbarazzante. Si scosta i capelli dietro le orecchie e fa per farsi indietro, ma Seishiro afferra un suo braccio e lo trattiene a sé, sdraiato.   
\- Continua senza esitare. - Lo incita. Subaru annuisce, sistemandosi meglio a cavallo delle gambe chiuse di Seishiro e riprendendo a leccare e baciare il suo collo e i suoi pettorali, incoraggiato da ogni gemito basso. Da quella posizione sente l'erezione pulsante di Seishiro contro il proprio sedere, e quando involontariamente si spinge contro il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni lui gli rivolge un sorriso sbilenco, sollevandosi sui gomiti per guardarlo meglio. Non ha bisogno di dire nulla, stavolta; Subaru ripete il gesto appena eseguito, aprendo la bocca per emettere un verso di piacere – e Seishiro lo incontra a metà strada, spingendo il bacino verso di lui e ansimando contro le sue labbra.   
Ad un certo punto si fa indietro, sollevandosi seduto e poggiandosi allo schienale come Subaru poco prima; lui lo guarda confuso, cercando di capire dove abbia sbagliato – ma Seishiro afferra i suoi fianchi e lo guida teneramente su di sé, approfittando del momento per slacciare i propri pantaloni. Questa volta, quando si siede cavalcioni, tra Subaru e il sesso di Seishiro c'è solamente il tessuto sottile ed elastico dei suoi boxer – una sensazione del tutto diversa. Subaru getta un braccio al collo di Seishiro e muove i propri fianchi su quel rigonfiamento, la punta della sua erezione che sfrega sullo stomaco di Seishiro – mentre lui sibila il suo nome a denti stretti, le unghie conficcate nella sua schiena. È tremendamente piacevole e appagante; Subaru scopre presto che se si muove in un certo modo può dare piacere a sé stesso quanto a Seishiro, almeno a giudicare dall'intensificarsi dei suoi mugolii, e ripete quel movimento finché entrambi non sono una massa di gemiti convulsi e ripetuti, di baci sconnessi e nomi balbettati.   
\- Subaru. - Sente la voce di Seishiro di nuovo ferma, controllata, ma fatica a darle retta. - Subaru, fermati... -   
Lo fa, a malincuore, e quando guarda Seishiro con sguardo implorante i suoi occhi quasi brillano. - Seishiro-san... - Implora. - Vorrei... vorrei solo... far star bene te quanto tu hai fatto stare bene me. -   
Lo sussurra, quasi, il volto chinato in avanti – quasi appoggiato sul petto di Seishiro. In quella posizione non può vedere che reazione abbia avuto, ma sente le sue dita che gli carezzano la nuca.   
\- Ti fidi di me? - Domanda, piano. Subaru annuisce. - Bene. -   
Si allunga verso il comodino e Subaru, le braccia ancora sulle sue spalle, lo osserva recuperare rapidamente il lubrificante e un preservativo dal comodino. Con un gesto stizzito si libera dei pantaloni, riportando poi le proprie attenzioni su Subaru. - Rilassati e respira piano. - Lo avvisa. Subaru stringe un po' di più la presa sul collo di Seishiro; c'è il rumore secco di un tappo che viene aperto, e pochi istanti dopo Subaru sobbalza quando qualcosa di gelido e liquido scivola nel suo intimo. Le dita di Seishiro massaggiano il suo ingresso con lenti movimenti circolari, inumidendolo col lubrificante, ma le sue labbra baciano imperterrite il suo collo esposto, sussurrandogli di rilassarsi.   
\- Sei stato bravo, finora. - Mormora. - Così bravo... -   
Lentamente, Subaru sente la propria tensione sciogliersi; scaldata da ogni bacio, ogni massaggio, ogni parola di conforto. Quando l'indice di Seishiro lo penetra la tensione è più moderata, di nuovo soffocata dalla dolcezza con cui il gesto viene eseguito; è un'intrusione scomoda, che lo costringe a sommessi lamenti ansimanti contro l'incavo della spalla di Seishiro, ma può sopportarla. Sopporterebbe qualunque dolore pur di fare felice l'uomo il cui corpo lo circonda, soffocando i suoi sensi. Il suo corpo gli appartiene, il suo odore penetra le sue narici; ciò che vede e sente appartiene a Seishiro, ed è il suo corpo quello che tocca e bacia, rassicurandolo sulla sua condizione. Le falangi che Seishiro ha spinto dentro di lui diventano due, finché il dito non esce da lui – lasciandolo vuoto, solo, insoddisfatto. È estremamente piacevole sentire nuovamente il gel freddo contro i suoi muscoli brucianti, e per quanto il piacere venga diviso col dolore lo è anche sentire indice e medio penetrarlo pazientemente, centimetro per centimetro, goccia di sudore e battito dopo battito – Seishiro lo dilata, massaggia e prepara a ciò che Subaru desidera con una vena di curiosità e una di timore. Urla, quando le dita di Seishiro si discostano appena una dall'altra dentro di lui; posa la fronte contro il suo petto e si morde il labbro, soffocando un gemito per ogni susseguente spinta. È come se bastassero le sue dita perchè Seishiro possa fare l'amore con lui – questo è ciò che trae dalla sua spinta continua e profonda, ritmica. Di nuovo, Seishiro esce da lui; di nuovo, Subaru contempla la parete alla sua sinistra con una sensazione di vuoto nel cuore, osservandola attraverso le ciocche sudate della sua frangia.   
\- Seishiro-san... - Implora. Non ne può più di aspettare, e Seishiro lo sente; recupera il preservativo e lo apre, senza che Subaru guardi – ma poi richiama le sue attenzioni, e Subaru si scosta a malincuore dal calore del suo petto. Di nuovo, Seishiro afferra gentilmente il suo polso – stavolta, però, Subaru sa cosa fare; quasi sfugge alla sua presa, abbassando i boxer fino a rivelare l'erezione di Seishiro. Il suo sesso è più grande di quello di Subaru, con venature pulsanti e radi peli scuri sul pube; il glande è completamente bagnato, umido e arrossato – e prima che la vergogna lo blocchi, Subaru posa l'indice sull'apice del suo sesso e bagna il proprio dito con quegli umori. Seishiro lo osserva in silenzio, la bocca dischiusa che si solleva in un sorriso eccitato quando Subaru, mosso dalla necessità di impressionarlo, porta l'indice alla propria bocca e lo posa sulla sua lingua, leccando via l'eccitazione di Seishiro. Ciò che ottiene è una mano sul proprio petto che lo spinge in basso, contro il materasso, e un brivido di eccitazione nel vedere Seishiro sovrastarlo nuovamente – completamente nudo, stavolta, il corpo statuario lì appositamente per essere toccato e carezzato da lui. È esattamente ciò che Subaru fa, posando una mano sulla sua schiena per sentire i muscoli contrarsi mentre Seishiro si abbassa verso di lui, sistemando il preservativo sul suo sesso.   
Subaru lo accoglie, timidamente - ogni gesto mosso da una continua lotta alla propria paura. Le unghie graffiano la pelle di Seishiro, che reagisce socchiudendo gli occhi ambrati. Sembra non desideri mai chiuderli per più di un istante; come fosse spaventato che, se mai dovesse farlo, Subaru svanirebbe in un istante. Come se non potesse permettersi di perdere neanche un istante di ciò che sta vivendo.   
Subaru lo sente contro di sé; l'anticipazione lo rende rigido, lo blocca – finché non focalizza nuovamente la propria attenzione sul volto di Seishiro, sudato e arrossato. La mano destra scivola dalla sua schiena al suo volto; Subaru la carezza piano, il cuore che batte folle nel suo petto.   
Per la prima volta da quando ha chiuso a chiave la porta della stanza, la maschera di sicurezza di Seishiro vacilla – ed è spaventoso che, di tutto ciò che ha fatto per impressionarlo e compiacerlo, sia bastato una carezza a destabilizzarlo. Subaru sorride. - Seishiro-san... - Sussurra, pronunciando ogni sillaba con tutto l'amore che è in grado di provare. Non aggiunge nient'altro; niente che Seishiro già non sappia, o non possa intuire.   
Il sesso di Seishiro preme contro di lui; Subaru stringe i denti, riaggrappandosi istintivamente alla sua schiena per sostenersi e scaricare la tensione attraverso graffi e gemiti anziché resistendo a quell'intrusione. È doloroso, estremamente più doloroso delle dita – ma in qualche modo, Subaru sente che la lentezza con cui Seishiro sta penetrandolo è sinonimo di attenzione, cura e amore – un pensiero che placa il dolore, almeno in parte. Apre un occhio chiuso nello stringere i denti e lo guarda; ha ancora sul volto quell'espressione smarrita, e all'improvviso Subaru non è più certo di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Seishiro posa la fronte contro la sua, le mani che carezzano l'interno delle sue cosce divaricate.   
\- Perchè sei così buono, Subaru? - Domanda. Subaru scuote la testa, impossibilitato a parlare dal dolore della spinta continua di Seishiro. Anche la sua voce non è moderata come sarebbe solitamente. - Cosa vorresti dire? Che non lo sei? -   
Seishiro si ferma, scosta il bacino da Subaru; è quasi più doloroso di quando si fa avanti. Il petto di Subaru si solleva a un ritmo folle, il suo respiro un singhiozzo discontinuo. - N-no... - Mormora, la voce rotta dal pianto. - Io non... -   
Seishiro rientra in lui, con uno scatto deciso; la voce di Subaru diventa un urlo di dolore. È sicuro ci sia del piacere, da qualche parte in quell'atto – e dell'amore, ma non riesce a sentirlo né lo trova sul viso di Seishiro. La serenità dissonante nei suoi lineamenti è spaventosa, distante dal Seishiro a cui è abituato; è per quella ragione che Subaru afferra il suo collo e lo tira a sé, facendo collidere i loro visi senza curarsi di renderlo un gesto dolce o attento.   
\- Io non... sono buono. - Ansima. Sente le labbra di Seishiro sfiorare la sua; da quella distanza tutti si fa più confuso, e per un istante arriva persino a credere che gli occhi di Seishiro siano umidi di lacrime. - Non quanto... Te... -   
Si abbandona al bacio, e tutto dentro di lui si calma; in quell'istante la sua anima e il suo corpo sono in balia di una tempesta, e le labbra di Seishiro un faro verso cui viaggia alla ricerca di sicurezza. Si rilassa contro di lui, permettendo a Seishiro di muoversi liberamente – mugolando ad ogni spinta, lamentando ogni volta che Seishiro lo abbandona facendosi indietro. Il dolore passa lentamente; per un po' Subaru non sente o comprende nulla che non siano le mani di Seishiro, il suo corpo che lo sormonta, i suoi respiri caldi e il suo sesso dentro di sé – ma poi, un passo alla volta, il suo corpo smette di essere inerme agli stimoli e inizia a reagire. Abbandona la presa su Seishiro per dedicarsi al suo sesso, massaggiandolo lentamente e cercando di trovare quella sensazione di piacere che di tanto in tanto, nelle spinte rapide e disordinate di Seishiro, fa tremare la sua schiena. Le mani di Seishiro abbandonano le sue cosce e salgono a carezzargli il volto; non si è mai sentito così piccolo e vulnerabile come tra le sue mani. Ormai Seishiro lo penetra lentamente, a fondo, e Subaru sente un nodo di piacere da qualche parte dentro di lui ripetutamente stimolato da quelle spinte lente. Seishiro continua a manipolare il suo volto sollevandolo a sé come fosse una bambola, baciandolo e lasciandolo andare, gemendo quando Subaru inizia ad incontrare le proprie spinte con deboli movimenti di fianchi. Non c'è un punto in cui siano separati, un punti in cui non siano connessi: le labbra si cercano costantemente, i petti si sfiorano, i loro bacini sono uniti nell'atto più intimo di tutti e le loro gambe si intrecciano. Non sarebbe sbagliato, pensa Subaru in un istante di lucidità in cui i suoi pensieri non sono governati dagli stimoli a cui il suo corpo è sottoposto, definirli come una cosa sola; e quel pensiero lo riempie di un calore incredibile, di una soddisfazione senza pari.   
La mano di Seishiro sostituisce la sua sul sesso pulsante; Subaru lo fissa stanco, le labbra dischiuse intorpidite dai baci. Ha un'espressione intensa, il volto imperlato di sudore. Ha sempre pensato che Seishiro fosse bellissimo, ma mai come in quel momento.   
I suoi fianchi tremano; Seishiro crolla in avanti, supportandosi solo con un braccio mentre continua a masturbarlo rapidamente. - S...Subaru... - Ansima. Subaru deglutisce a fatica; morde le nocche, sentendo anche il suo orgasmo avvicinarsi. - Vieni... per me. -   
Non esiste nessun altro per cui lo farebbe – nessuno di fronte a cui si metterebbe a nudo, e nessuno da cui voglia essere toccato fino a dimenticare come sia essere soli; ma non riesce a dirgli niente di tutto questo. Guarda in silenzio, rigido, mentre l'orgasmo di Seishiro lo colpisce e i suoi occhi si sgranano; il braccio con cui sta sostenendosi cede, e Seishiro finisce col lasciar cadere la testa contro la spalla di Subaru, sul materasso. Non può sentire il seme dentro sè, ma sente i brividi che percorrono la sua spina dorsale – sente gli scatti nervosi del suo bacino e del suo sesso, e i gemiti soffocati che sfuggono alle sue labbra. E poi, quando tutto sembra essersi calmato, Subaru fa per chiamare il suo nome; vuole vedere i suoi occhi umidi e carezzare la sua guancia, ringraziarlo per aver fatto l'amore con lui. Non accade niente di tutto ciò; prima che possa voltarsi a chiamarlo una sensazione di acuto dolore al collo colpisce Subaru – solo dopo un istante di panico comprende che Seishiro l'ha morso, ma per quanto gli premi preoccuparsene la sensazione di dolore è subito soffocata dal piacere che monta dentro di lui quando Seishiro riprende a sfregare la sua erezione, massaggiandola con scatti decisi che quasi mimano la sua penetrazione di poco prima. Subaru urla, soffocando la propria voce con una mano; sente la lingua di Seishiro leccare la pelle del collo ferita dal morso, e un brivido di soddisfazione raggiungere il suo sesso – e poi viene, nuovamente, contro la mano di Seishiro che lo ingloba, che si sporca del suo orgasmo e sembra non voler lasciare che Subaru sporchi niente che non siano le sue dita. Quando l'orgasmo si fa più distante Seishiro sta ancora toccandolo, incapace di lasciar andare; è compito di Subaru voltarsi piano verso il suo viso soffocato nel letto e posare un bacio contro la sua tempia, e solo allora Seishiro si ferma. Posa la mano sporca sulla pancia di Subaru e rimane lì, a recuperare il respiro tanto quanto lui. Il suo corpo lo copre quasi per intero.   
Subaru fissa il soffitto, tentando di non concentrare troppo a lungo il proprio sguardo sul lampadario per evitare che la luce, per quanto fioca, possa momentaneamente accecarlo; quando si volta nuovamente verso Seishiro lui lo sta guardando. Ha di nuovo sul volto quell'espressione indecifrabile, contratta – troppo cupa per poter essere definita felice, e troppo confusa perchè Subaru ne sia intimorito.   
\- Grazie. - Mormora. Seishiro torna da lui, dissipando le nubi sul suo viso con un battito di ciglia.   
\- Sono io che dovrei ringraziare te. - Risponde. - Mi rendi davvero l'uomo più felice del mondo con gesti così semplici. -   
Subaru si morde il labbro, insicuro. - Non è stato un gesto semplice. - Lo corregge. Non vuole privarsi del calore soffocante del corpo di Seishiro, ma si ritrae quel tanto che basta da posare una mano sulla sua schiena e carezzarla piano. - Seishiro-san, io... non ho mai pensato che potesse capitarmi una cosa del genere. Non ho mai pensato di poter provare qualcosa di così intenso e totale per qualcuno. -   
Seishiro lo fissa, in attesa. Subaru fatica a trovare le parole; quando le trova, inala solenne. - Seishiro-san, non ho mai ama.. -   
All'improvviso la mano sinistra di Seishiro è premuta contro le sue labbra. Subaru non ha idea di come sia successo – non l'ha praticamente visto muoversi, eppure ora lo tiene bloccato stringendo il suo volto senza fargli del male, negli occhi la confusione di poco prima; passa lentamente. Lo lascia andare, tentando di sorridere.   
\- Non sforzarti di dire cose di cui potresti pentirti, Subaru. - Mormora, la voce distante come se i suoi pensieri non fossero del tutto lì, in quella stanza. - Specialmente per qualcuno come me. Te ne prego. -   
Il cuore di Subaru trema, ma lui annuisce dimostrando tutta la sicurezza che non possiede. Solo di fronte a quella conferma Seishiro si sdraia nuovamente, il viso verso la parete piuttosto che verso di lui. È come se avesse bisogno di stare solo – ma è lì, con lui. Potrebbe allontanarsi, ma non lo fa. Seishiro è l'uomo più enigmatico che conosca, ma possiede una sua gravità e Subaru ne è inevitabilmente attratto.   
\- Non posso dirle come mi sento, ma posso dimostrarglielo? - Domanda. Per molto tempo, Seishiro non risponde; alla fine, l'unica risposta che Subaru ottiene è un cenno di conferma. È abbastanza perché si volti su un fianco e lo abbracci, posando le labbra contro la sua spalla e baciandola, posando piccoli baci su ogni centimetro della sua pelle che può raggiungere. Seishiro non reagisce, ma non si allontana neppure; è uno strano equilibrio, ma è abbastanza per entrambi. Almeno per il momento.   
Subaru scivola in un sonno esausto lentamente, ad ogni carezza abbandonata sulla schiena di Seishiro. Non vuole abbandonare la realtà, non vuole smettere di dare conforto a quell'uomo tanto triste – ma, inevitabilmente, cede. Attraverso palpebre pesanti vede Seishiro voltarsi, finalmente, a guardarlo cedere al sonno.   
\- Perchè sei così buono? - Domanda in un sussurro. Se ne avesse le forze, Subaru sorriderebbe e risponderebbe che, ora più che mai, ha qualcuno da proteggere; e forse Seishiro lo odierebbe per averlo detto, ma non gli importerebbe. L'idea che ne sia consapevole è più forte della paura di rivelarglielo.   
Ma Subaru è stanco, e niente di tutto questo accade. L'ultima cosa che sente è la mano di Seishiro che si posa in prossimità del suo cuore; l'ultima cosa che pensa è che va bene così.

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo scrivere quanto la lettura di Tokyo Babylon e X mi abbia distrutta, ma non esistono parole per esprimere quanto male mi abbia fatto. Specialmente per quanto riguarda Seishiro e Subaru. Immaginate questa os ambientata nei giorni di Tokyo Babylon, in una canon divergence in cui Seishiro non è del tutto un sociopatico e NESSUNO NE ESCE ANCHE SOLO LONTANAMENTE FERITO.   
> Voglio solo che siano felici ;;  
> Grazie per aver letto e se vorrete commentare.   
> Alla prossima,   
> Joice


End file.
